characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Meggan
Meggan Puceanu is a mutant. Powers Empathy: A telepathic talent which enables Meggan to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures and can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. Natural Perception: Meggan has the ability to "see" and "hear" natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links her with natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her own empathy/shapeshifting. Meggan can sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions and even detect "visibly" telepathic communications. Meggan can also see and sometimes talk to ghosts. Empathic Metamorph: A shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends. Meggan can assume the form of other people as well. Thanks to her empathic ability, Meggan's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved, or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Meggan to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold, or gills when she is submerged underwater. *''Power Duplication:'' If she takes on the appearance of another superhuman, Meggan can also gain their powers. This also worked when she turned into a female mirror of the Silver Surfer. *''Multilingual Comprehensive Adaptation:'' She was able to understand the dialect of Mbangawi without efforts. Elementalist: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate, absorb or release elemental energy - this includes earth, fire, air, water and even ether. Thanks to Meggan's empathy, she has a psionic link to the natural forces of the Earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Meggan can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect the local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale force winds or part of the waters of a lake with a wave of her hand, or even cause earthquakes in a flash of anger. Meggan has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increase the powers of elemental mutants. Meggan has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms of a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself once Meggan had passed through it. *''Energy Blasts:'' Meggan can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power, she begins to glow. *''Earth Energy Absorption:'' Meggan has the ability to draw energy from the Earth. She can use this power to augment her abilities to shape change, generate bio-blasts or fly. Flight: Meggan has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her to a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power is unknown. Meggan can apparently support great weights even when flying. Environmental Immunity: Meggan can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. Magical Energy Manipulation: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate magical energy. Magical Affinity: Meggan's powers grow more fluid, manageable and stronger while she is in magical realms. Reality Warp Resistance: Because of her shapeshifting power, Meggan has some resistance to the reality warping powers of others. She was able to break free of the power of Jamie Braddock, and was one of the few to remember the effects of the Jaspers Warp. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Empathy Category:Empathic Manipulation Category:Natural Perception Category:Mediumship Category:Shapeshifting Category:Ability Duplication Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Earth Link Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Sorcery Category:Reality Warp Immunity